transcending_the_nine_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Chu Yang
Chu Yang (楚阳) is the protagonist of Transcending the Nine Heavens. After spending a lifetime aiming for the pinnacle of the martial world, Chu Yang finally succumbs to an ambush set by experts who have designs on the fragments of the Nine Tribulations Sword in his possession. It was only in his final moments when he felt regret for having forsaken Mo Qing Wu, the only woman he had ever loved, and wished he could have cherished her more. As fate would have it, Chu Yang was reincarnated in his sixteen year old body. Given a second chance, he is determined to change his destiny and save Mo Qing Wu from her untimely death. Reborn for the sake of a previous life. Reborn for the sake of martial arts. Chu Yang was under attack for the sake of the Nine Tribulations Sword. Chu Yang was trapped and outnumbered by plunderers. Unexpectedly, between life and death, he was brought back 16 years in this lifetime. Given another chance to live he will rule the heavens and transverse the nine heavens. Appearance Teen This youth had a slim and tall stature with sharp brows and thin lips. Although he appeared not to be particularly handsome or heroic initially, upon careful inspection, one could sense something special about him. His lips were curved, forming an inverted bow, giving the expression of arrogance and brutal aggression. His gaze was as sharp as swords, so sharp that others would have felt like they were being compelled to look away! Background As a person of two worlds, this was the thing that haunted him the most. Chu Yang was an orphan, an abandoned child! When Meng Chao Ran found him, he was a baby still wrapped in diapers amidst a harsh winter. He was left in front of a deserted temple. After Chu Yang found out about this, his heart was filled with a deep sorrow. Chu Yang was left in the snow when he was 3 months old and was found by Meng Chao Ran with a skillfully crafted purple jade pendent with the word Chu carved in it which is how he got his name. Meng Chao Ran became Chu Yang's master and taught him martial arts and when Chu Yang died and reincarnated into his younger form he impressed his master with the speed at which he grew while using the knowledge of his previous life. In his previous life Chu Yang focused solely on swordsmanship leaving all emotion behind even his love for Mo Qing Wu and the result was her death but when he was on the verge of death Chu Yang vouched that if he had a second chance at life he would not abandon her again and stay with her after that he was reincarnated into his younger self. Plot Beyond the Heavens Sect Journey to Iron Cloud Citadel Meets with famous Physician Du Shi Qing on the Way to Iron Cloud. Travels under false pretenses with the man and his guards. During the trip he saves the lives of the others during an ambush by the Iron Cloud military, that wanted to stop Du Shi Qing from reaching Iron Cloud. Heavenly Armament Pavilion Bu Tian Pavilion Infiltration of Great Zhao Escape Back to Iron Cloud Entering Middle Three Heavens Derrubando os Três Céus do Meio Upper Three Heavens, Return to the Chu Family Medicine Valley Auction Fight Against Nine Great Clans Nove Tribul Quotes }} Techniques and Skills Equipment Treasures Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Cultivation Category:Swordman